


Break Me (for a Good Time)

by usermechanics



Series: a very usermechanics christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Spanking, Tickling, navelingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Nozomi resorts to drastic measures to get her girlfriend's attention.





	Break Me (for a Good Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nui_the_Super_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, ya filthy lady, you!
> 
> Fuck, writing Nozomilla's actually kinda difficult because I don't know Camilla at all. Hopefully I did this right. If not, enjoy the navel smut.

Nozomi hadn't seen Camilla all day and it was starting to annoy her.

Well, scratch that, she had seen her once, and she was in her office, doing work. Somehow, despite her once war-spangled background, she had been able to convert into modern Japanese society quite well, and made a damn good roommate at that. As touchy and needy as she needed to be, and quite the looker, if Nozomi had to be honest: ample tits, a good butt, squishy thighs, and most importantly, a delicious in-betweenie bellybutton which Nozomi wished to just dig into. But that wasn't really what was important. Camilla wasn't important: it was more that this cutie had seemed to have been stuck doing a fuckton of work for no reason. She could even remember the small conversation which she had with her, in spite of how short it was.

_Hey, Cammy! What'cha doing?"_

_Oh, hey there, Nozomi. I have to do a bit of work, it'll take me a few hours._

_Oh, shucks. Can we do something after you're done with work, please?_

_If I can, Nozomi._

It had been a few hours since that conversation, and it looked like there was nothing that could go on in that little office of hers. Nozomi knocked on the door, and Camilla didn't answer it after a few seconds. Nozomi wiggled the doorknob. It was locked. Jeez, she didn't need to be so upfront about it. She wanted to be nice to her and it seemed all for naught, almost as if there was no point in being kind to her. Maybe if Camilla wasn't going to give her attention if she was acting all kind, then maybe it would be worth it for her to do something _bad._ And what else was there for her to do except smash the nearest vase, conveniently in arm's distance from her. Swatting the china, she watched as it tumbled to the floor, shattering against the tile. Nozomi winced for a moment as she watched it break, but after a few moments, she heard footsteps. Ostensibly, Camilla's footsteps: she was the only other person in the apartment, and certainly, even if it were just a cheap facsimile of something important, Nozomi disrupted order, and she knew that Camilla wouldn't let that fly without a bit of punishment.

 _If only she knew that's_ why _she broke that vase in the first place._

Camilla practically slid into the room, eyeing the mess which Nozomi had made. Nozomi whistled in completely feigned innocence, almost like a good actor was trying to play a bad actor playing innocent. It was a ruse which was too obvious for her, and she knew that giving Nozomi a bit of her time would only positively reinforce her behavior, but she just smashed a perfectly worthless vase! Regardless, Camilla had kept her cool during the ordeal and walked towards Nozomi, a fake smile stretching at the corners of her lips. Before anything could happen, she pulled out a broom and dustpan, making sure to clear out the floor of any glass shrapnel. Punishing Nozomi always ended up on the floor, and cuts were certainly not something she wanted to deal with today.

After sweeping everything, she strolled back to Nozomi. The distance was soon closed, and there was nowhere that Nozomi could go: she was practically pinned to the counter by Camilla, a shy smile starting to form at her features; whatever facade she had was breaking then and there, and Nozomi couldn't help it: Camilla was imposing. Absolutely adorable, but imposing nevertheless; and she was directly in front of her, with but a centimeter between their busts.

"Non-tan!" Camilla spoke, Nozomi flinching at her words. Her hands had found purchase at Nozomi's hips, and Nozomi struggled to keep her composure. "Haven't I told you not to break things?"

Nozomi nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. Even if her voice seemed rather sing-song, Nozomi knew exactly what she was in for; she damn well knew what she got herself into.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that! I really am a klutz sometimes!"

Camilla pulled at her hips and turned her around, her backside poking out slightly. With a push to her back, Nozomi was bent over the counter; within a few moments, her pants were at her ankles, her lavender thong snug in her ass crack. Cammy pulled at the lavender between Nozomi's squishy cheeks, observing its color: a bit too light a purple for Tojo's taste.

"And this isn't even yours, Non-tan!"

Nozomi squeaked out an apology. Her noise was an attempted appeal, made as high-pitched and cutesy as she could humanly muster, but she knew that her fate was sealed. The thong pulled against her vulva tautly; it felt too hot for Nozomi to handle, but before too much pain could be generated, Cammy gave her a bit of slack. Nozomi's hips wiggled at this newfound relief, her butt cutely jiggling as she did so. Camilla squeezed at that butt, taking pride in the whimper she received.

"It's not? Aw, jeez. Sometimes I get them confused, y'know?"

Camilla pampered Nozomi's butt with several pats.

"Gods, what am I even going to do with you? I might as well punish you for this."

"Ah, please!" Whether Nozomi's exclamation was one final pity plea or a request, Camilla didn't know. Regardless, she wasn't going to let this soft, pale flesh go untouched. Nozomi clenched as Camilla's hand left her ass, for she knew exactly what was going to come to her; something which she loved more than anything else in the world. Camilla's hand forced itself into her ass, the sound of the smack filling the room and piercing into Nozomi's ears; she could feel, even with her ass clenched, her tush trembling underneath her hand; and more importantly, she felt the impact of that smack as a burning sensation. Nozomi shrieked, and Camilla observed her mark; the pinkish hue of her handprint contrasted against otherwise milky skin.

"One!" Nozomi whimpered.

"Non-tan, you don't have to count."

"Whoops! Sorry about that, Cammy!"

Camilla drew her hand back once more and Nozomi braced herself. Her hand once more spanked her, making sure to pull away to let the plush jiggle freely--well, as freely as Nozomi clenching her ass could allow her to jiggle. At the very least, Nozomi didn't reply by saying _two!_

"Non-tan, hun, can you relax a bit, please? Gods, I want your butt to jiggle as beautifully as it can while I'm punishing you!"

Nozomi relaxed as much as she could for the third spank; she resisted all of her impulses to clench as she felt Camilla's palm dig deep into her cheek, her flesh rippling against her palm. Nozomi could hear Camilla giggling, almost like a schoolgirl, at how her butt jiggled from that last smack. Nozomi wiggled her hips lovingly in response, almost as if she were waiting for a response from Camilla. Camilla's only response was a secondary smack on her ass, leaving Nozomi whining like a bitch in heat.

"Gods, I forgot how much I love your ass, sweetie! It's so soft, so relaxing; spanking it melts my troubles away."

As much as her ass stung from being reddened, the heat down there was nothing compared to the heat radiating from Nozomi's face at that compliment. A compliment which, in response, Nozomi rubbed her thighs together, dark purple starting to stain Camilla's thong.

"Aw, shucks!" Nozomi whimpered, keeping herself as placid as she could for the rest of Camilla's spanks. A series of slaps to Nozomi's tush resulted in whines and whimpers coming from her. On occasion, Nozomi could hear Camilla cooing softly, or worse, she could overhear compliments directed to her ass. At moments, Nozomi felt Camilla's lips pressing against her reddened ass; the raw flesh's contact with something so soft sent jolts throughout Nozomi's body. Nozomi was quivering, and lust was evident between her legs: lavender was now rich, almost royal in hue.

"Awh, my little Non-tan is getting wet from being spanked?"

Nozomi wanted to dig her face into the counter and whimper, but curious fingers prodding at her wet spot had caused her to moan. Gods, she felt hot, almost a bit hazy, and Camilla knew just how much she was getting _into_ this. She knew so well, even, that she flipped Nozomi over and pulled her shirt over her head, her bare chest jiggling for Camilla as it had been revealed. Her hands then took the scenic route to Nozomi's chest, her fingers digging into her sides, and more importantly, her armpits, where her fingers danced. Nozomi's hips thrust forward, almost instinctively, as she lowered her arms, trying to break free of Camilla's daring fingers. Her most sensitive spots had just been abused!

"Cammy!" Nozomi laughed, her footing starting to tremble underneath her. She couldn't deal; her eyes were watering as the tickling kept feeling good; even the occasional, accidental scrape from Cammy's fingernails wasn't enough for Nozomi to cease her laughing. It felt deathly, almost arduous, how good she felt, the bubbly laughter which resonated throughout their apartment daring to wake up any unfortunate neighbor trying to take a nap. It was too much all at once, and she balled herself onto the floor, hoping that Camilla wouldn't be able to keep herself inclined. That wasn't the case: Nohrian instinct had kicked in, and Camilla lowered herself to her succumbing prey, her fingers outstretched in a position which Nozomi once taunted her friends with: the washi washi. A slight exposure to Tojo sideboob was all it took for Nozomi's defenses to drop immensely as her fingers dug into her once more, leaving Nozomi once more a squirming mess for Cammy's fingers to abuse.

What made things worse for Nozomi was that Camilla had added an additional torture device to Nozomi's tickling: her tongue. She loftily lapped at areas which her fingers weren't able to get at due to combatting her little Non-tan's fingers: in particular, she adored licking at the undersides of her breasts and hearing her piercing squeals. Nozomi was too busy thrashing for Camilla to be able to bite at her undercarriage like that, and thus she had aimed for the next best area, one in particular she knew she could find: her erect, knobby nipples. Nozomi started kicking almost irrationally at the feeling of Camilla's teeth digging into her most sensitive spots, her whimpers that of a bitch in heat when she drawled her tongue against the whitened, almost raw skin.

"Cammy! Stop!" Nozomi whimpered, her body practically quivering from the tickles; it had stopped feeling good, and in truth, it felt more like she was aching at this point.

"Non-tan, sweetie, where are your manners?" Camilla asked, blowing a raspberry underneath Nozomi's breasts, right where her ribs ended. Nozomi roared, trying to mouth an _onegai_ the best that she possibly could; but the sounds couldn't come out no matter how hard she tried. Those words weren't going to come out of her, especially with Cammy's tongue probing at her belly with those raspberries. All she could let out was a shrill noise.

"Please!"

Cammy brought her hands to Nozomi's hips and dug her fingers into her squishy flesh as a means of ceasefire. Her tongue hadn't stopped quite yet; she pushed her tongue into the dimple of Nozomi's tummy, lapping at her navel. Nozomi tasted slightly bitter--a cesspool of the flavor of her sweat--but after said initial bitter taste she tasted very sweet, and as Camilla's tongue dug further into her navel to clean her out, the bitterness eventually subsided, leaving a shiny residue of her saliva as she pulled out; wherever there was dampness, Nozomi didn't exactly taste bitter anymore, and as she looked up to her, she saw that Nozomi was panting, her hips languidly rolling against Camilla's torso.

"Non-tan, you look like a mess! Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Please! Oh, gods, I _need_ you right now!"

Camilla needed no second opinion, and she darted her tongue-tip back into Nozomi's navel, swirling the damp muscle around her walls once more to fully wet her; she could feel Nozomi's navel spreading slightly from her actions, almost as if Camilla had been preparing herself to make the dive for her umbilicus immediately. Instead of doing so, Camilla pulled back and swirled her tongue along the rim, feeling Nozomi's breath shudder as she pulled her gut back slightly in recoil. Camilla had leaned in just in time for Nozomi to untuck her gut, her tongue slipping inside of her; Nozomi whimpered as she felt her belly being spread by Camilla's warm, deft tongue, as she performed what felt like a raspberry inside of her. Nozomi reddened a bit at the feeling, knowing that Camilla's tongue was dangerously close to touching the knot which had built up inside of her. Her entire body was starting to burn, something which Camilla had remedied by flicking her tongue inside and out of her, making sure to lap at every inch that she could around her tummyhole as well.

Nozomi's hands dug into Camilla's hair, fingers lolling in her lavender locks. She had not expected Camilla to be so ravenous with her belly; she could feel saliva smeared outside of her navel and across the rest of her belly; or at least the expanse that Camilla's lips covered. However, most of her effort was spent on Nozomi's bellybutton, which she lapped like a dog drinking the little fluid which had started to pool in her soft tummy. The combination of squishy noises and the sound of fluids being lapped filled the air amongst Nozomi's soft, high-pitched whimpers and pants, her body rejecting the notion that she could pronounce words. As the amount of saliva in her belly started to pool too much for Cammy, she would pull back and suckle against Nozomi's belly, a wanton moan leaking from her lips whenever she felt it; whenever it happened, all of the weight on her belly cherry seemed to have disappeared, and Camilla was not yet ready to dive all the way in. Nozomi had to suffer just a bit more before she lapped at her umbilicus.

"Camilla," Nozomi huffed, her entire body straining as she maintained every scrap of self-control left in her body; she wanted to push Camilla aside and stick her finger in there and rub her belly cherry until she squirted into Camilla's panties and ruined them forever. She couldn't, though. She wanted Camilla to eat her bellyhole like she was and she had to either run her hands through Camilla's hair or squeeze her breasts; anything to make sure that she wouldn't overdo herself. Her hands ran through Camilla's hair, primarily such that she wouldn't let go. Camilla's hands, however, found purchase on Nozomi's tendered tits, her palms grinding into the oversensitive peaks. Her tongue pulled out and she was biting at the rim, being almost unreasonably cruel to her. Camilly knew that lapping at her belly cherry was a death sentence for her arousal; that she would tumble across her peak without any disregard to the amount of buildup that she had done. She prevented it. She simply couldn't do it now. Her belly clit was too tender for anything; every droplet of saliva that landed there earned a squeak from Nozomi, and suckling on her was too dangerous to consider.

After ceasing her biting, Camilla lunged her tongue across the white teeth marks which had spiraled around her belly knot, almost in mockery as she, once more, licked at the sides of her belly button. This had to be the moment of truth in Nozomi's eyes. There couldn't be a way that she could possibly avoid her umbilicus for any bit longer. Thus, it was a bitter surprise for Nozomi to feel Camilla's tongue, once more, leaving her navel. And, considering how disrespectful Camilla had been of her wants, she could only expect that she would be stuck like this for awhile, waiting for Camilla to dig into her and lap at the edges of her navel again, and again, until the brink of exhaustion.

And then Camilla did the unthinkable: she dug her tongue right into Nozomi's belly knot, her tongue driving at her umbilicus as if there was no tomorrow; as she came into contact with Nozomi's belly knot, everything fell to the wayside as she slathered it with warm, pink tongue. Nozomi could feel her entire lower body shaking, her entire body thrust at the rate of her heartbeat, choked in her jaw. Nozomi spewed a babble of curses, her cunt absolutely drenching Camilla's panties and leaving them naught but a royal-purple stain. Camilla thusly pulled away, leaving Nozomi's navel completely damp with saliva; while she was cumming, Camilla blew on her navel, watching as she started twitching in her torso and fluids started leaking out the sides of the practically-ruined garment. As she came to, she looked down at her soaked garment and shuddered.

"Oh, I guess I should wash these, huh?"

"I think I have a better idea of where those should go," Camilla remarked, trying to suppress her laughter as best she could. "Take them off."

Nozomi's brow furled slightly, but she knew that further insubordination would lead to further navel abuse. Nozomi felt weak, almost as if she had been overstimulated; even a cold breeze that somehow made its way into her belly would probably set off her alarms once more. And, in truth, the garment on her legs would probably be very uncomfortable once it dried out. She grasped onto the garment and pulled it down to her ankles and Camilla's hand, a delightful squishy noise made on contact.

"What'cha gonna do with them?" Nozomi questioned, tapping her toes against the kitchen floor. She watched as Camilla stood up and planted the damp garment onto the countertop with a wet plop, the stench of Nozomi's juices over Camilla's slight perfume permeating throughout the garment and seeping onto the tabletop.

"We need a replacement for the vase, Non-tan. What do you think?"

Nozomi stood up and observed the garment on the counter. At the very least, if she were to tip it over, it wouldn't break. As soon as Nozomi saw it, though, Camilla was already busy dragging the thong to the edge of the table and, without any second thought, let it fall to the ground with a splat.

"Oopsie!"

Nozomi grasped onto Camilla's shirt, tugging at it slightly. "Ah, jeez. What am I going to do with you, Cammy?"

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you keeping track at home: yes, I'm posting a fic every day this week. I got dedications up the ass and am rolling them out so y'all don't get outright sick of seeing a block of "by usermechanics" on the front page.


End file.
